gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowan Puckerman
Rowan Puckerman 'is a main character in ''Glee: The Future of Us. ''She is the daughter of Puck and Quinn and Beth Corcoran's biological sister, although neither of them know this in the beginning of the series. '''Rowan '''is portrayed by Emily Tennant and was created by KCisaGleek98. Biography Early Life Rowan grew up with a roof over her head and parents who loved her more than life itself, more than some kids could say. Unbeknowst to Rowan, her parents were so thrilled to have another daughter and they wanted to give her everything they couldn't give Beth. To Puck and Quinn, Rowan could do no wrong - she was perfect. The high expectations her parents had of her put a lot of pressure on Rowan, causing her to act rebellious and sometimes even careless when her parents weren't watching. Season One Pilot Rowan is late and out of uniform when she rushes into the choir room. Robin Sylvester berates her then leaves with Margie Bonner, DJ Matlin, and the Cheerios. Rowan and Beth Corcoran are left in the room. Rowan asks what time Glee club auditions are, wanting to join. When Harlow McWinters goes to sign up for the New Directions, it's seen that Rowan was the first signature on the sign up sheet. At Glee auditions, Rowan is the last audition of the day, singing ''The A-Team. Aaron Shapiro says she's the best they've seen all day, and Josh Norton agrees. Rowan also takes apart in Hall of Fame. Showtime Rowan is sitting in the choir room when Margie Bonner and DJ Matlin enter, followed by Caleb Tenbrooke and Tommy Morelli. The New Directions are all staring at Margie and DJ, who are out of uniform, when Margie makes a remark towards Rowan, to which Rowan is seen replying to with a snarky quip. Rowan is next seen singing Some Nights with her fellow New Directions. Beth Corcoran then grants Rowan the lead at Invitationals. Rowan is later seen practicing her solo with Beth Corcoran when Allegra Applebaum storms into the room claiming that she should have gotten the solo instead of Rowan, to which Beth defends the Rowan got the most solo's because the song was her idea. Rowan is seen backstage on the day of Invitationals talking with Margie and DJ, who tell her they bought her a good luck gift which is hidden in a supply closet, they then proceed to lock her in. Rowan is found locked in the closet by Harlow McWinters, the two then run onstage only to see the chaos caused by Margie and DJ. Homecoming Rowan is walking in the back of the group of New Directions Girls when they run into Margie Bonner and DJ Matlin in the department store, after the girls start off towards a different rack of dresses Rowan walks over towards Margie and DJ before grabbing a dress of off DJ's shoulders and returning back to the other girls. Teagan Winthrop hands Rowan a black fringe dress. Rowan compliments Teagan on her own dress choice. She sings the song Catch My Breath with the other girls. Rowan wore a red tartan dress with a zipper and tulle, which she paired with the perfect clutch and wedges, to Homecoming. She is seen walking up to the punch bowl with Shawn Levine and Elena Baker where Robin Sylvester thrusts a glass into her hand and warns her about spiking the punch bowl. Rowan sips the drink and gags, then askes Robin what is in the punch to which Robin replies that it is her mother's recipe. Rowan is lastly seen dancing with Shawn and Elena, inadvertantly drawing the attention of Harlow McWinters Personality Rowan, like her mother, is driven by her need to be popular, perfect and pretty. She's not afraid to knock someone down on her way to the top, she doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets what she wants. Like Puck, Rowan has very little respect for authority, but knows how to cover it well. She tends to bottle her emotions and often times will take them out on an innocent bystander. Rowan can be flirty and manipulative at times, she knows how to get things to go her way. One of her few redeeming qualities is that once she makes a friend she is very loyal towards them and will defend them, same goes for her family members. Rowan is very confused with who she is as a person because she's always hidden behind this mask of sorts and hopes someday she'll be able to discover who she truly is as a person. Relationships Harlow McWinters : Main article: Harlow-Rowan Relationship Gabe Maddox : Main article: Gabe-Rowan Relationship Family Puckerman Fabray Songs Solos Season One TAT.png|The A Team' by ''Ed Sheeran (Pilot)|link=The A Team Duets BTR.png|'Between the Raindrops' (Two Voices Are Better Than One) (Harlow)|link=Between the Raindrops Solos (In A Group Number) Unreleased Songs Trivia *She drives a gray Toyota Camry. Gallery Tumblr m7v0hqZvjx1rc6oc2o1 400.jpg MV5BODk3NzI0NDY4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTA3MzgyNw@@. V1. SX640 SY960 .jpg MV5BMTYyNTkyNDMzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDE0MDczNw@@. V1. SX214 CR0,0,214,314 .jpg MV5BMTUwMjgwMzEwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTI3MzgyNw@@. V1. SX640 SY960 .jpg Emilytennant 1260852482.jpg 600full-emily-tennant.jpg Rowan Puckerman.jpg Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Students Category:Members in New Directions Category:Cheerio members Category:Main characters Category:Relatives to main characters